The Cullen Imprint
by Nicole Lo
Summary: On a mission to kill Edward, Jacob goes to the Cullen house and imprints on a very unsuspecting vampire...


**The Cullen Imprint**

By: Nicole Lopez

Summary: One a mission to kill the Cullens since Sam has ordered the pack not to, Jacob takes the plunge with only death on his mind. But fate intervenes, making him fall in love with a highly unlikely candidate.

* * *

><p>I had had it up to here with everyone telling me to leave it alone, to get over Bella, and to move on. Maybe I hadn't imprinted on her, or anyone, but I knew what love was and if they truly understood me, they would all just shut up and support my decision.<p>

The mere fact that Sam had just stood in front of all of us and said that we would not attack the Cullens, who were _clearly _planning on turning Bella, was an outrage. A stolen life, was a stolen life, regardless if Bella had chosen it.

Making her a vampire would break the treaty, but as usual, Sam was too coward to make a bold move. And my dad just didn't get it either. He was so concerned about losing me that he didn't see the bigger picture, which in my eyes was Bella.

Ripping off my shirt, I knew where I was headed. I was in a semi-delusional state, but I knew that this path was a straight and direct path to death. I started into a light jog to get my adrenaline up as the pain-in-the-ass herself showed up running next to me.

"I think you're right about everything." She answered and for once, it felt good to have someone on my side. It didn't change anything.

"I've got somewhere to be."

"I know. And I'm coming with." Leah stripped off her shirt, taking off ahead of me as the two of us raced to the Cullen's house. We waited along the outskirts as both of us changed back into human form and put our clothes back on. She'd made it here first by a few seconds.

"They'll be waiting for us." I noted.

"They already know we're here." Leah agreed but both of us looked at each other and paced on forward. No turning back.

Leah trailed me as I went to knock on the door. Carlise answered before I could make a move and immediately tried to turn me away. Something was awry here, but I needed to stay focused. No prisoners, even the vampire who had saved my life.

I could hear tortured moans in the background, sounds that had to be coming from Bella. My heart dropped. She was hurt, or worse … I was too late.

After a few moments of hesitation, Carlise let us both in as I headed towards the sounds. I stopped just for one moment to look at the Cullens, whom I would later kill no doubt, which was my fatal mistake. In that instant my entire world changed.

All that I could do was focus on one person, and it was no longer Bella. My insides filled up with warmth and love and I knew that I'd done something stupid. An imprint.

Leah still hadn't realized what had happened and in the interest of sparing Edward the misfortune of reading my mind, and what I'd done, I turned back the way that I'd come out. Leah followed, disappointed asking me things that I could not answer. Not an imprint.

* * *

><p>In my mind, I thought that I would be strong enough to make it die down and forget. But since that day to now, almost two weeks later, I felt the pull as strong as ever.<p>

I could just see the short brown hair and thin lips that make my heart palpitate a millions seconds per minute. I woke up in the morning with the dreams of the Cullen fresh in my mind. I knew every line, chisel, curve…

"What the hell is up with you?" Leah wondered, interrupting my Cullen rant and I was thankful.

"I'm pissed that I didn't kill that vamp, that's all."

"You didn't even try. They let you in and you chickened out. What really happened?" Leah pressed her full lips glistening. I hadn't noticed that she looked a little less pained than before, ever since she'd let go of the pack bonds and bounded herself to me.

"Something I can never talk about."

"Then naturally, you imprinted on someone … but you didn't even see Bella." Leah guessed, putting the entire puzzle together. I looked down at the ground, ashamed. I'd been avoiding phasing so no one would know. I'd been torturing myself by not going back to the Cullen house, but I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you did imprint on a Cullen?" Leah asked as I nodded, determined that that was all I would confirm. "Since you won't tell me … I'll guess. Is that fine?"

"You only have four guesses." I promised, knowing that she wouldn't figure it out by then.

"Well, since Bella is obviously out and you wouldn't be sulking if it _was _her … Alice?" Leah guessed as I shook my head firmly. If only it had been her. The game continued as Leah went down the list … "Rosalie … Esme?"

"No."

Once I said this, her eyes grew wide. Leah had listed off all of the women in the Cullen household which meant…

"It was a guy."

"I'm done here." I turned away, my jaw clinching and me being dangerously close to phasing.

"I have one more guess." Leah sighed as I closed my eyes, my heart beating desperately for him. "If it were me … and they weren't bloodsucking scum, I would pick … "Jasper, Edward, Carlise Emmett." She listed off the names of everyone in the house and waited for my reaction. That, I couldn't control.

Emmett. I hadn't heard the name in so long, it felt like an eternity. I was sickened by myself.

"Emmett Cullen?" She repeated as I bolted from the house. Leah caught up with me easily. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "I came there to get Bella and to kill them all. I never thought…"

"You know the imprint is forever. If you don't give in, it'll kill you inside." Leah responded, knowing from experience. "I just can't believe … damn, you're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"You are. You imprinted on a dude Jacob. Wake up." Leah was now smiling at me, mocking me. "So that's why you weren't into it when I kissed you."

"No. It was weird that you kissed me and I loved Bella." I tried to justify. Leah was by all definitions gorgeous, but Jacob had never seriously thought about her in a romantic way. "I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it." I shook my head. I knew I wasn't gay. I wasn't into dudes, had never been in my life, which made this imprint all the more confusing.

"Well, there's another way to get rid of it. I lied about the forever part for a dramatic effect … It'll _hurt_, but you can go back to normal again." Leah explained. "If he's killed then the curse will end."

"I want to, but I can't-"

"I'll do it for you Alpha. No worries." Leah promised as I sighed in relief. She turned to make it to the Cullen's home to finish the job. I tried not to think about it as I turned away.

"I thought she'd never leave." I heard a distinct voice, a deep voice call out after Leah had been gone for a few minutes. I knew he'd show up eventually, but I don't know why I let her go to the Cullens when he was here. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"One of us has to die to get rid of it." I answered back, refusing to look at him, but I couldn't. His build was strong, his demeanor was playful, humorous and a lot like mine. I could sense the situation intensifying, me wanting to get closer to him, to hold him as I had held Bella. I was sure that if I did, I'd never allow anyone to kill him.

So, I did the only thing that I could, I ran away and phased and told Leah where to find him. I hoped she would hurry and get this over with before I did something stupid, like show up at his house and declare my undying love.

Damn, I just couldn't believe that I, Jacob Black had imprinted on Emmett Cullen. And I wanted him so bad.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, I thought it would be completely fun to make fun of the stupid imprint thing. ... If you'd like to make your own spin-off from this, be my guest. And as part of my **shameless promotion, **I urge you to check out **_Boys with Girlfriends_** which has about 4 or 5 stories in 1! Luv. –NL)


End file.
